


Thunderstorms

by Khat58



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Claustrophobia, Crying, Implied Twinsest, M/M, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khat58/pseuds/Khat58
Summary: Some events in Cameron’s childhood caused him to be afraid of thunderstorms. Thankfully Jonathan is always there to help. Enjoy.





	Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> I love this show and really think these two would make a cute couple. It can be read as brotherly love if you want though. Enjoy.

___________________  
About 20 years ago

   It started with a trick, it always does. Their father wanted Cameron to do it of course, but didn't plan it out very well. 

   He locked him in a box again, but this time blindfolded him as well. Also it was storming which came into play later. Ever since the first time being locked up, Cameron was a little claustrophobic, and already a bit spooked by the dark. 

   His father, of course, left. Thankfully Jonathan was close by when he heard his brothers pleas for help once again. He rushed to the box, which was slightly different than the first. It was slightly bigger to for the slightly bigger Cameron and could be opened from the outside. Sadly it was done up with a huge chain and very compilcated lock, which the only key was with their father.

   Jonathan immediately began talking to Cameron,"Hey I'm right here Cam." He assured, he began tapping like before which was a habit that helped Cam relax nowadays. 

   Jonathan could hear Cam sigh in relief but the tapping was interrupted by a huge clap of thunder. He heard his brother whimper from inside the box and it broke his heart.

   "I...I can't do it Jonny. It's too much I'm not ready." Even though Jonathan couldn't see his brother he knew he was shaking his head back and forth, probably close to tears too. 

   He would normally encourage Cam to keep going, but his brother had already done so much this week and this was the one thing he knew Cam was terrified of.

   "Okay I'm gonna pick this lock and get you out, but I'm not gonna be able to tap." Jonathan heard a weak okay come from the box and quickly got to work. 

   It took him a good hour and a half to get Cam unlocked along with small stops to reassure Cam he was there every time the thunder cracked. 

   Once Cam was out he clung to his brother and buried his head in his shoulder. "Shhhh I'm here don't worry." Jonathan assured rubbing his back as Cam physically shook in his arms.

_____________________  
Fast-forward 10 years

   They were around 18 now and it was their last tour with their father. It was the night before their last show actually. They were in a old motel for the night and the twins were sharing a room. Jonathan was happily sleeping until he was shaken awake roughly by his brother.

   "Ugggg, go to sleep Caaaaaam" Jonathan whinnied. "No!" Cams voice cracked out as he reached for his brother who had rolled away. "Don't leave me" he said shakily.

   As soon as Cam's voice cracked Jonathan knew something was wrong. Cam's voice never cracked, unless he was intensely scared.

   Jonathan immediately sat up, awake now, and took in his brothers appearance. He was at this point kneeling next to the bed, since it was close to the floor. Cameron was visibly shaking and if you looked close enough could make out tear tracks.

   Jonathan was opening his mouth to ask what was wrong before his question was interrupted by a huge clap of thunder, which caused Cameron to let out a yelp of shock and attempt to hide his whimpers that followed.

   Jonathan immediately understanding, moved over to make room for Cameron and patted the space next to him. Cameron was about to thank him before another clap of thunder sounded and he immediately scrambled into the bed and latched into his brother.

   Cameron immediately buried his face in Jonathan's chest and whimpered as the rain beat down hard on the window. Jonathon whispered quiet reassuring words and rubbed his back until his brother fell asleep.

_____________________  
Fast forward 10 more years (now present)

   Cameron turned off the tv and was getting ready for bed when he heard it. A huge clap of thunder echoed throughout the apartment. Cameron let out a small squeak and dived under his covers at the noise.

   He was an adult he shouldn't be afraid of thunder anymore. He would be just fine he told himself. Until another clap of thunder echoed and turned off the lights.

   Cameron was shaking under his covers, rapidly breathing. He attempted to calm himself until thunder rattled his room again. Cameron was close to tears and didn't hear his door creak open or feel the bed dip until he felt a hand of his back.

   "Shh it's just me, I'm right here." Jonny? That couldn't be right he's.... Cameron's train of thought was interrupted by a huge clap of thunder and Cameron immediately dived for his brother.

   He felt the familiar chest, familiar rub of his back, reassuring words in his ear. He slowly relaxed and buried himself into his brother. 

  Who cared how he got out, who cares how, who cares why. Jonny was here and was doing what he always does. 

                     Being there for his brother.


End file.
